¿Quien es aquel hombre al que amo?
by SilverBlaze21
Summary: Levy, periodista prodigio de una exitosa revista sensacionalista, un día, sin querer atropella a un misterioso chico de cabellos castaños que andaba solo y semidesnudo por la carretera. La doble personalidad de ese Joven dan un giro de 360 a la vida del periodista. Por los alrededores, un grupo de científicos busca un espécimen altamente peligroso que ha escapado ¿coincidencia?
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es un fic con temática AU, Yaoi. **_

**_Las parejas serán Riren, con algo de Ereri, quizá algo de Eruri._**

**_La idea nació mientras leía un libro sobre genética, y tal vez de las películas de ciencia ficción que he visto, en fin lo único que recibo por escribir y tomar prestados los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, es la satisfacción personal._**

**_Los personajes son propiedad de Isayama, de Production I.G (si no me equivoco,) y sepa Dios de quien más._**

**_Aclaraciones: _**_Los asteriscos significa que más abajo hay un glosario._

* * *

_╬El cuerpo desde que nace está programado para morir…╬_

_Va envejeciendo, muy probablemente debido al deterioro y desgaste; al igual que una máquina que comienza a deteriorase por el uso constante. La acumulación de las agresiones y lesiones de las células serían , por lo tanto, la causa y , tal vez el envejecimiento no sea otra cosa más que la disminución de la capacidad de autorreparación celular. Y una de las ambiciones más grandes del ser humano es detener este desgaste progresivo y aumentar la reparación de estas._

_Un ciclo de regeneración eterna…_

_Po siempre el cuerpo joven…_

_La inmortalidad._

_**I**_

**-Archivos de Laboratorio-**

**1977**

Se desarrollan las primeras técnicas rudimentarias para secuenciar el material genético.

**1980**

Laboratorios ingleses logran secuenciar ADN de mitocondrias humanas; con el logro técnico se propone secuenciar todo el genoma humano en un plazo inferior de 15 años.

La mayor parte de los genetistas lo considera una proeza descabellada y de escaso interés en la comunidad científica. Cinco años después, el gobierno del Reino Unido y las industrias medico farmacéuticas se interesan por el tema… El motivo es, que si se conoce la precisión del genoma humano, sería posible desarrollar fármacos que sean capaces de prevenir el desarrollo de enfermedades con bases genéticas. Entre ellas el deterioro celular (envejecimiento) y la enfermedad del Alzheimer, entre otras. Se consolida **Scouting Genomic, **como empresa encargada de las investigaciones.

**1990**

**Scouting Genomic (SG) **logra secuenciar el genoma humano completo. Nace el proyecto "_**E**__ugenics __by cell **Re**generation through__** N**anotech*****__**" **_conocido por sus siglas_** (E.R.E.N)**_

Se integran genetistas de diversos países, principalmente de potencias mundiales, interesados en los futuros beneficios. Doce meses de intentos fallidos en clonación de ADN y la prohibición entrometida e inoportuna del gobierno Ingles de recrear embriones humanos, hace presión sobre la empresa, hasta que en 1992, a duras penas y resguardadamente, **Scouting Genomic **logra crear un embrión humano genéticamente modificado.

Tan solo once meses después, se ordena desmantelar la empresa y se anuncia la suspensión del proyecto, sin embargo el cuerpo principal de investigadores se resguarda recibiendo el apoyo del gobierno estadounidense y se mantiene en secreto todo lo relacionado con el neonato creado por **SG.**

Veintidós años después, flotando, en posición horizontal,en un tanque diseñado por la biotecnología y suspendido a cinco metros del suelo por vigas de acero, se mantiene inerte el cuerpo desnudo de un joven varón, que refleja aproximadamente los dieciséis años de edad. Resguardado en un bunque subterráneo localizado en alguna parte de los bosques nacionales de Estados Unidos, en donde se siguen con las investigaciones. Los gentistas trabajan día y noche con el organismo que contiene todos sus avances científicos, su primer espécimen humano pionero en la eugenesia…

_Él _era la culminación del proyecto.

Varios electrodos adheridos a su torso monitoreaban, frecuencia cardíaca y capacidad pulmonar, otros aquí y allá distribuidos por las piernas ,los brazos, y hasta en sus dedos índices y la espalda, monitoreaban presión sanguínea, tonicidad muscular**, conductancia de la piel**, entre otras cosas. Todos arrojaban lecturas normales de un sujeto sano que dormía. A excepción de las ondas encefálicas que se registraban en los electrodos conectados a su cuero cabelludo; esas mostraban actividad constante como si estuviera despierto, con la atención bien alerta.

Sin embargo, nunca ha abierto los ojos desde que fue "concebido", se mantiene conectado a un respirador ya que, aunque respira por sí solo, no muestra características de vigilia.

"_Como si le faltara un alma"_ decían algunos colegas, de manera figurativa.

Pero aquí a lo que le daban prioridad era al estado fisiológico del sujeto, sabían que su material genético era todo un éxito, su reloj biológico se detuvo tan solo 15 años después de su "nacimiento" sus células se regeneraban al triple de velocidad que la de un humano normal.

Habían dado con lo buscaban.

Sin embargo, no todos compartían esta idea…

**...**

—¿Cuánto tiempo más?

—Aún tenemos que hacer varias pruebas.

—El espécimen ha tenido un gran avance, ¡hace ya varios años que debimos empezar los experimentos de clonación con su ADN!

—Fisiológicamente… pero no sabemos nada de sus cogniciones.

—Doctora, no se desvié del objetivo. Las neuronas del organismo, al igual que todas sus células, presentan lo esperado, su regeneración a pesar de cualquier deterioro. Lo siento, ya es un hecho, mañana mismo se trasladara el espécimen a los laboratorios militares para que procedan con lo que sigue, según lo convenido.

* * *

**II**

**El despertar**

—No saben lo que están haciendo…

Ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la doctora, los hombres uniformados bajaban con sumo cuidado el contenedor biotecnológico.

—Descuide Dra Zoé, usted recibirá honorarios suficientes para vivir con lujos y no volver a trabajar nunca en su vida, todo por haber sido parte de este proyecto.

—Maldita sea –dijo Zoé entre dientes al hombre delante de ella –los descubrimientos que he realizado no tienen valor monetario, además ¿están preparados para enfrentarse con ello si…

—Suficiente, sus conjeturas no son más que hipótesis, si sigue oponiéndose se levantaran cargos contra usted.

**…**

Dentro de una oficina de moderno diseño, dos hombres tomaban una humeante taza de té negro.

—Ackerman, Ackerman, ¿Qué sería de " _Journal of Modern Society_" sin los reportajes tan impecables que proporcionas, contando los que diriges y supervisas.

—A lo mejor perderías tu trabajo, por inútil –respondió secamente aquel, dando un sorbo a su taza.

—Oh, Levy que arrogante eres –sonrió el rubio negando con la cabeza –se te da un cumplido y lo aprovechas para mirar por encima de tu hombro a los demás.

—Tch – miró al contrario neutramente –no te hagas el menospreciado, tú fuiste el que pidió que me uniera a tu equipo de trabajo, a pesar que te dije varias veces que no.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —Contestó el de ojos azules con fingida lástima —Nadie me traía buenos reportajes, y tú no estabas aprovechando tu carrera de periodista. Eras el candidato perfecto, además tu hermana y tú lo que más querían era venir a América bajo cualquier pretexto ¿no?

El contrario no contestó, solamente se limitó a seguir bebiendo su té. De cierta manera, no se quejaba de la vida que llevaba en Houston, ganaba el dinero suficiente, se desenvolvía perfectamente en la rama que estudió y todos sus esfuerzos comenzaban a dar frutos (y de los buenos) con su trabajo en la revista sensacionalista que dirigía Erwin Smith, su amigo de la universidad que conoció en Francia, y dolor de cabeza actual, por ser su jefe y entrometido personal.

Terminó su reunión con Erwin, se fue al estacionamiento y subió a su auto, que era un clásico "Aston Martin", lleno de papeles en la parte trasera de los asientos, y se dirigió a lbuscar a su hermana.

**…**

—¿Por qué tienes que venir?

—La doctora solamente quiere asegurarse que el espécimen llegue con bien a su destino.

—Por favor –dijo con sorna el conductor de la camioneta blindada –estamos trasladando a un experimento, no a su hijo.

El de ojos azules fulminó discretamente con la mirada al conductor hablador que estaba a su lado. No le gustaba que se burlaran así de su colega y maestra, esa mujer era alguien que admiraba y respetaba. Así que no dijo más y dirigió de nuevo la atención en la oscura carretera que tenían que recorrer, recordando horas antes lo que si colega le pidió.

_**Flashback**_

—Moblit, a mí me han prohibido el acompañarlos.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, quizá porque saben que tengo razón. Por favor ve, asegúrate que en verdad lo tendrán donde dicen.

—Dra. Hanji, ¿Tanta es su desconfianza en los militares, y la importancia del proyecto para usted?

La mujer tenía una mirada seria bajo los cristales de sus gafas.

—No te imaginas cuanto, ambas cosas...

Moblit no comprendió del todo, pues la castaña le indico que los militares ya se retiraban, él se despidió de la científica sin que ella antes, le advirtiera lo siguiente:

—Escucha atentamente. Si algo llegara a suceder, corre, no te detengas por ningún motivo y aléjate lo más que puedas. Si eso sucede, una vez que estés a salvo llámame a mi celular, ¿de acuerdo?

Esto asusto al rubio, sin embargo no preguntó más, tragó grueso y asintió con todo el propósito de cumplir con lo que su amiga le había encargado.

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

La carretera era oscura y para el colmo había llovido tanto que el pavimento era inestable.

Habían viajado por horas, y ahora se acercaban en una curva peligrosa al borde de un barranco, que aunque tenía pocos metros de altura, sería un problema si la camioneta llegara a volcarse.

Para su mala suerte, lo indeseado ocurrió, el conductor maniobró peligrosamente la camioneta provocando que resbalara junto con el deslave del barranco hacia el final de este.

—¡Maldita sea! –el conductor trataba de arrancar inútilmente el vehículo, sin que tuviera resultado positivo, pues estaba atascado -¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Hey, doctorcito estas bien? –preguntó sacudiendo con brusquedad a Moblit quien se desatolondraba del golpe en la frente que se alcanzó a provocar debido a la sacudida.

—Sí, ¡Auch! ...demonios –Moblit tocó su frente y vio que sangraba.

—¿Vio? Hombres frágiles deben quedarse a leer libros. —se burló el contrario.

El conductor salió de la camioneta para hacerle una señal a la escolta que venía detrás de ellos. Para que los sacaran.

Moblit, se bajó de la camioneta y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la parte trasera para asegurarse que la preciada carga estuviera bien. Abrió las puertas de par en par, se introdujo en ella y vio que _él _seguía flotando en el tanque de animación suspendida, entonces el científico suspiró aliviado.

Pero, su alivio no duró mucho, de pronto escuchó el crujir de un cristal, alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos color dorado intenso que refulgían intensamente.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, de repente se hizo para atrás cayendo de espaldas sobre el fango.

—¡Hey! –el conductor seguía haciendo señas a los hombres que bajaban por el barranco –se tardan demasiado. Doctorcillo ¿Dónde estás? –se preguntó al notar la ausencia de Moblit.

—Diles que ha despertado, ¡Ella tenía razón!–dijo el rubio con voz temblorosa al llegar corriendo, con su rostro más pálida que la cera de una vela.

—¿De qué hablas?

De repente, se escuchó un estruendo y las dos puertas traseras de la camioneta salieron volando varios metros por el aire.

**…**

—Ya es muy noche, ¿Dónde estás? Fui a la universidad y no te encontré ahí.

—Estoy en casa, por cierto enano ya tengo revelado las fotografías que querías.

—Mocosa –masculló Levy al teléfono –entonces el reportaje sobre los conflictos residenciales de los estudiantes estará completo. Llegó en 15 minutos, ya estoy en carretera.

—De acuerdo — y colgó el móvil.

Mikasa Ackerman en la hermana menor de Levy, ambos trabajan para Smith, ella como fotógrafa y él como el periodista,haciendo así un buen equipo. Tenían una relación bastante particular, se llenaban de sarcasmos pero convivían bien entre ellos.

Tenían una casa muy bien amueblada, sin extravagantes lujos a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¡¿Pero qué?! - El pelinegro frenó en seco, golpeando algo que salió de la nada en medio de la carretera. El auto varado en medio de la desolada autopista, con las luces encendidas iluminaba un bulto tirado unos metros más adelante.

Levy entorno los ojos maldiciendo su mala suerte. "¡Perfecto!" pensó, y esperaba no haber matado al idiota que salió de los arbustos. Hizo sarcasmo de ello ya que sintió que no lo golpeo tan fuerte, se bajó del auto y se dirigió al infortunado.

Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba tan solo de un adolescente, quizá más chico que su hermana Mikasa. Lo que desconcertaba más, es que solamente una bata de hospital bastante sucia, quizá por andar caminando en el bosque, cubría el menudo cuerpo.

Tenía el cabello de un brillante color chocolate y la piel pálida.

Levy lo sostuvo en brazos y miró alrededor, no había nadie más.

"¿Se habrá escapado de algún hospital?" fue lo primero que pensó.

Tomó su celular para llamar a la policía y que ellos lo auxiliaran, pero al ver que, inoportunamente ahora no tenía señal, optó por levantarlo en brazos y llevárselo a su casa.

Después de todo, Ackerman no era tan inhumano para dejar al chico a su suerte.

Aunque la idea de llevárselo no le agradaba en lo absoluto, mañana mismo se encargaría de llamar a alguna autoridad.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo. Lo actualizaré el próximo Domingo.**

**Confesiones de la autora:** _Admito que aún me falta por captar la personalidad de Levy, (la de Eren se me hace más fácil) aunque pienso que los cambios de personalidad no se pueden evitar al 100ciento, ya que cuando se escriben fics, de por sí lo ponemos en contextos que no son los originales._

_Es de satisfacción personal escribir Fics, amo SNK y los personajes que Isayama-senpai ha creado._

**Glosario:**

**__****E**_ugenics __by cell **Re**generation through__** N**anotech*: __Eugenesia por regeneración celular a través de la nanotecnología._

**__****_Eugenesia: _**___Aplicación de las leyes biológicas de la herencia al perfeccionamiento de la especie humana._

_**Nanotecnología:**Tecnología que se dedica al diseño y manipulación de la materia a nivel de átomos o moléculas, con fines industriales o médicos, entre otros._

**_tonicidad muscular:_ E**_s el estado de los musculos, pueden estar en reposo aparente(porque nunca lo estan, aunque duermas)o en acción._

_**Conductancia de la piel:L**a capacidad de un cuerpo de permitir el paso de la corriente eléctrica a través de sí._

_Nos leemos después. Como dicen los empaques de productos..._

_Me gustaría saber tu opinión, llama al 01800...jajajja no cierto, aquí abajo en el recuadro dejen su sensual opinión. _


	2. Conociendo la realidad

**¡Hola! Vengo trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de esta fumada historia de la cual me he inspirado de los libros de los que he aprendido tanto.**

**Espero que sea de un momento agradable su lectura. Pues, al fin y al cabo, esta dedicado al fandom que ama Shingeki no kiojin (incluyéndome). **

**_Créditos_**_**: **Los personajes que están protagonizando mi historia, son de Hajime Isayama. Los presto por que simplemente, los adoro ver en varios contextos en los cuales sé que quedarían cómo perfectos roles._

**_Agradecimientos__:_ **_A todos y todas que leen, siguen y comentan. _

**No los entretengo más y a leer.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: **_

_**Conociendo la realidad.**_

* * *

Sus piernas no daban para más, había corrido tanto como su resistencia física le permitió. Totalmente exhausto, terminó apoyándose en el tronco de un enorme cedro. Desesperado y tratando de normalizar su respiración, hurgó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con su móvil y con manos temblorosas, tecleó en el aparato el número de su colega.

─ _¿Bueno?... ¿Moblit?_

─Sí, si Doctora Hanji –soltó con dificultad el rubio. Una persona tendría que tener los nervios de acero para estar en sus cinco sentidos, luego de una experiencia como la que Moblit experimentó. En su mente, aún estaban impresas las terribles imágenes de las que fue testigo; aquellos hombres con el dolor desfigurando sus rostros, los cuerpos azotados contra las rocas…

─ _¡Moblit! ¿¡Sigues ahí?! _–el aludido dio un respingo saliendo de su trance.

─L-lo siento Doctora.

─ _Está bien, ¿Qué sucedió?_

─ E-El espécimen Doctora… ¡El espécimen abrió los ojos! –respondió el hombre casi temblando al recordar el par de ojos dorados. Del otro lado de la línea, se escuchó un grito eufórico que puso a Moblit aún más confuso y nervioso, ¿ella estaría enterada de lo que aquella "cosa"podía hacer?

─ ¡Por Dios Doctora! Lo que a continuación le diré no la va a alegrar tanto…

─ _Por supuesto que no_ –dijo la voz de la mujer, ahora con un tono de preocupación totalmente sombrío, tomando por sorpresa a su colega –_Al recibir tu llamada supe que algo salió mal, y me alegró el hecho de no haberme equivocado que saldrías con bien, trata de ubicar donde estas, iré por ti, sin embargo tu respiración agitada delata que has presenciado algo terrible, dime querido colega, es necesario saber ¿Cómo resultaste ileso?_

Mikasa mostró sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver llegar a su hermano cargando a un joven que parecía dormir profundamente.

* * *

─ ¿Quién es? –musitó incrédula mirando fijamente a Levy.

─ No lo sé, el muy idiota se atravesó en medio de la carretera, y si no fuera porque logré frenar a tiempo –decía el pelinegro mientras entraba a la casa con el castaño en sus brazos – hubiera volado por los aires este mocoso imprudente.

─No parece herido.

─Lo sé –Levy bajó con cuidado al muchacho en el sofá de la sala, apoyándole la cabeza en una de las mullidas almohadas que decoraban el mueble –Lo más seguro es que se desmayó del susto. Traté de llamar una ambulancia, pero mi celular no tenía señal en ese tramo de la carretera.

─Intentaré llamar a una –dijo Mikasa dirigiéndose al teléfono de mesa.

─ No lo creo necesario, mira –indicó haciendo que su hermana vea al castaño –el mocoso respira normal, lo que aré es revisar los archivos de la policía para ver si no está extraviado o algo así…

─Levy… ¿sigues metiéndote en esos archivos?…no deberías –La mirada de la pelinegra era terriblemente seria, desprovista de toda emoción. Sin embargo, el gesto de su hermano no se quedaba atrás pues, la retaba con la misma arma.

─Ya hemos hablado de eso –agregó él con seriedad en su voz –Estas medidas son necesarias, si queremos llegar a saber la verdad acerca de…

─Pensé que te habías olvidado, Levy ¿No dijimos que comenzaríamos una nueva vida? –Él la miró inmutado, y sin decir algo se dirigió a la puerta para sacar su laptop del coche. Ella por su parte, suspiró negando un poco con la cabeza, en realidad preocupada por esa "ventaja" que tenía su hermano por ser periodista. Tratando de disipar su mente, se giró para ver al muchacho que yacía dormido en el sofá, inconscientemente se sentó a su lado observándolo detenidamente, y pensó, que aquel se veía sumamente indefenso. Varias preguntas se cruzaron por su mente en un segundo ¿Cómo un chico, obviamente menor de edad, estaba en medio de la carretera a estas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué solo llevaba una bata que le cubría apenas la mitad de sus piernas? ¿Escapaba, se perdió?

De repente su atención se dirigió a la mano derecha del chico, en esta descansaba lo que parecía ser una pulsera de plástico. Mikasa tomó suavemente la muñeca de este y vio grabado en la parte inversa de la curiosa prenda la palabra EREN, seguido de una secuencia de dígitos: 1-104-845.

"_Tal vez se llame así, pero ¿Qué serán esos números? " _

En cuanto su hermano regresó, le mostro el hallazgo. Ambos concordaron en que probablemente debía ser el nombre del chico y que los números podrían ser una especie de identificación, puesto que no tenían ninguna pista más, con aquel extraño nombre Levy ingresó a la base de datos de la policía.

─ Nada –Dijo algo decepcionado y con una expresión hastiada, tras estar casi dos horas entrando a cada archivo de la larga lista de personas desaparecidas y buscadas de la ciudad.

─ Pienso que es muy extraño… ¿café?

─ Gracias. Eso creo –Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana,Levy se reclinó en el sillón dándole un sorbo a la taza con café que su hermana le trajo –Mañana cuando despierte nos dirá de donde viene y asunto arreglado.

"_Eso hubiéramos esperado desde el principio, ¿Qué necesidad tenía mi hermano al entrar a esas carpetas?"_

La mujer solo asintió silenciosamente, ambos miraron al chico que yacía aun dormido y con una bata de Levy ahora puesta, pues la que traía era un desastre y fue cambiada por el pelinegro una hora atrás.

* * *

_Ellos van a encontrarnos…_

_Corría agitadamente mientras sus manos sostenían unas más pequeñas, la calle estaba oscura, y solamente podían escuchar sus pasos rompiendo la tranquilidad de algún charco en el camino…_

_¡Ya no puedo correr más! Una niña de cabellos castaños rojizos lloraba, y a su lado otra más pequeña, estaba atónita consumida su expresión en un profundo shock…_

_¡Hermano…también nosotros moriremos!_

─ ¡Oí! ¡Despierta!

Una voz firme disipaba su atención dentro de sus sueños. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, su vista se fue aclarando hasta hacer nítida la imagen que tenía enfrente. Nunca vio un contraste de colores tan peculiar, más bien ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba viendo, sin embargo dentro de sí algo se movió, ese algo desbordaba un revoltijo de sensaciones que desconocía.

De pronto todo pareció detenerse en derredor de esa imagen…

Por su parte, el contrario pareció entrar en un trance melancólico al toparse con un intenso color verde que irradiaban de esos ojos recién desvelados, haciendo que sintiera una especie de deja vu, en donde por un momento, la sensación de escenas pasadas de su vida pasó cómo flashes por su mente.

A pesar de eso, Levy pensaba que jamás había visto tal claridad y tantos pequeños tonos en una mirada; apenas se había levantado para hacerse el desayuno, cuando vio desde el comedor que su "invitado "se removía en el mueble mostrando una expresión de angustia, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Pero ahora, el castaño parecía haberse olvidado de ella, pues una sonrisa leve le afloraba de los labios.

─Vaya hasta que despiertas –comentó Levy incorporándose de nuevo, disimulando el ligero asombro que tuvo al ver los ojos del muchacho –Parecías tener una pesadilla… ¡oí te estoy hablando!

El joven parecía no escucharle, se encontraba ahora con la mirada perdida hacia el gran ventanal de la sala, y fue ante un segundo llamado del pelinegro que volteó a verlo.

─ ¿Acaso eres sordo? …¿Crees que es gracioso mocoso? –Levy ya tenía cara de pocos amigos al ver el rostro del castaño, le parecía una sonrisa boba y cínica la que tenía este en su rostro, aunque fuese muy leve, como la de un niño pequeño que ocultaba una inocente travesura.

─ ¡Despertó! –Mikasa justamente acababa de pasar la puerta principal, llegando de su trote matutino.

─ Sí, pero creo que él es sordomudo porque no me responde a nada de lo que le estoy preguntando.

─Tal vez…

─ ¿Qué haces?

─Parece que no –suspiró ella algo decepcionada, tras hacer unos cuantos movimientos con sus manos delante del chico –Lo que sucede, es que una amiga que trabaja de voluntariado en un hospital pediátrico, me enseño una vez el lenguaje de señas, a él le dije "Hola, soy Mikasa" pero creo que no lo entendió.

─ Lo abras hecho mal.

─ No lo creo, Levy ¿Por qué no …

─ Le…Lev-vy

Los dos hermanos voltearon a ver al chico ¿acaso habló? ,Mikasa se puso en cuclillas delante de él mirándolo a los ojos.

─ ¿Entonces si nos escuchas?

─E…Ecu..es..

El castaño miraba fija y concentradamente los labios de Mikasa, tratando de imitar sus movimientos. Al darse cuenta de esto, los hermanos se miraron extrañados.

─ ¿Qué tan fuerte lo golpeaste?

─Ya te dije que ni siquiera lo tocó el carro –La riñó el contrario.

─Tal vez tenga una especie de shock.

Los dos se pusieron delante del chico, él castaño alzó la mirada hacia Levy, quien se mantenía de pie.

─Trata de recordar niño, ¿Qué hacías en medio de la carretera a altas horas de la noche?

─Levy, lo estresaras más con ese tono de voz.

─L-Lev-Levy –El mencionado suspiró totalmente hastiado y se puso igual en cuclillas –Sí, me llamo Levy, ella es mi hermana Mikasa.

─Mi…Kasa –tartamudeó mirándola a ver.

─Así es –respondió ella viéndole con ternura –y tú ¿Es Eren tu nombre?

─E…E-ren, Eren…Mi nom…bre

─Parece que sufre de amnesia –El periodista se levantó ante tal resolución dirigiéndose como si nada a la cocina.

─ ¿Y qué haremos?

─Por el momento…desayunar, no parece adolorido, ni asustado, ni nada. Más tarde veremos si se acuerda de algo.

La joven fotógrafa se incorporó para ir también a la cocina.

─ ¿Vienes Eren? –Le tendió ella amablemente la mano, el chico no pareció entender el gesto, así que ella lo tomó de la manga para llevarlo consigo. El ahora llamado Eren, la siguió por instinto sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados como si fuera la primera vez que veía una ventana, una lámpara, unos muebles, el color blanco de las paredes… en su mente se arremolinaban bastantes cosas, todas ellas queriendo escapar de su boca que comenzaba a mover suavemente, recordando el movimiento de labios de la mujer, pero sobre todo, por alguna razón, los de Levy. Una vez en la cocina, Mikasa dejó delante de él un plato lleno de melón picado, un sándwich, un tenedor, y un vaso con jugo de naranja recién hecho. Eren miraba con curiosidad lo que le habían ofrecido, el color y los aromas le decían a su instinto que aquello también debía de saber delicioso así que, tomó un trozo de fruta con los dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. La textura del melón era suave, y su jugo dulce, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Levy, colocó un nuevo trozó entre sus dientes y luego otro; sí, el Ackerman era un maniático de los modales y de la limpieza, y ante esto, no era poseedor de la más bondadosa paciencia, al ver el desorden que el castaño provocaba en la mesa y la manera en la que tomaba la comida, le daban cierta intolerancia.

─Tienes los cubiertos a lado tuyo ¿Qué no sabes usar un tenedor? –dijo con cierto agrio en su voz, cómo si olvidara que pudiera tener cierta responsabilidad por la condición del muchacho.

Eren pareció entender que se dirigía a él, mas no supo a qué se refería con "cubierto", así que buscó a su alrededor la cosa que podría ser un "tenedor"…

─Aquí tienes Eren –Dijo Mikasa dándole el utensilio –Deja que te ayu…

Pero antes que pudiera levantarse de la silla para acercarse al castaño, su celular vibró.

─Armin ¿Qué sucede?…de acuerdo, no te preocupes iré…no, por supuesto que no es molestia…perfecto, espérame no tardo –y colgó su celular.

─ ¿Qué quería Arlett?

─ Al parecer la camioneta de su abuelo se descompuso y va tarde para caminar a la autopista y recoger un bus, como estamos cerca, me pidió el favor de llevarlo a su escuela.

─Ya veo, oye sé que él solo está asistiendo a exámenes de fin de semestre, espéralo y tráelo aquí para que revise a este mocoso.

─Él está estudiando Neurociencias.

─Lo sé –contestó el hombre entornando los ojos –Pero conoce de anatomía ¿no? Sé que sabrá ver si existe algún tipo de amnesia en este niño, entonces tráelo.

El portazo de la puerta anunció la retirada de la mujer y luego de que esto sucediera, un silencio inundó la cocina. Eren, de alguna manera sentía una ligera incomodidad, pues la manera en la que Levy usó su voz anteriormente le hacían sentir extraño, miró entonces el utensilio que la chica había dejado sobre la mesa, y lo sostuvo de manera tosca e incorrecta observándolo largo rato.

"¿_De verdad se estará preguntando qué hacer con el tenedor? Este chico es bastante extraño"_

Pensaba Levy mientras lo observaba, mas desvió la mirada al ver que esos iris color esmeralda lo habían descubierto.

"_Estoy seguro que, cuando lo cargué en brazos la noche anterior…_y recordó ese momento en donde el chico, débilmente levantó los párpados por un instante…_sus ojos parecían de un color ámbar muy intenso…no eran verdes"_

* * *

Ya era casi las diez de la mañana, más el cielo se encontraba gris y anunciaba un chubasco seguro. Por la carretera iba un modesto auto de color rojo en dirección a la ciudad, de pronto frenó en seco al lado de una persona que caminaba lentamente, con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados.

─Sube –Dijo la conductora del automóvil, así lo hizo aquel y ella procedió a arrancar de nuevo el motor.

─"En alguna parte del bosque, debajo de la carretera principal" no es una buena referencia para dar con alguien perdido ¿sabes?

─Estaba aún muy nervioso –Hanji miró fugazmente a su acompañante, para luego poner la atención sobre la carretera.

Los bajos del pantalón completamente sucios y rasgados, delataban lo deprisa y a ciegas que Moblit había corrido durante la noche, los zapatos (antes lustrados) y ahora llenos de lodo, mostraban su desesperación por cruzar cualquier terreno para llegar lo más pronto posible a la carretera y su voz apagada, resaltaban su cansancio físico y mental; la suma de todo aquello, hizo que la castaña se sintiera algo culpable.

—En la próxima intersección iremos de regreso. La militar a estas alturas ya debió haber mandado a sus hombres para buscar la caravana que no se ha reportado desde anoche –Habló ella.

— ¿No los vio cuando venía para acá?

—Logre divisar que un tramo de la carretera estaba cerrado y unos oficiales de tránsito desviaban el tráfico por otro lado, estaba un letrero de construcción. Es obvio que son hombres de la militar, estando en esa zona con equipos de rescate y forenses, es lógico que no quieran civiles cerca –La doctora parecía seria y algo cansada.

Hanji condujo un buen rato, hasta que llegaron al mencionado tramo en donde un "policía vial" les dijo que el camino estaba bloqueado y que fueran por otro carril. Hanji apagó el motor, bajó del auto, y dijo con un sorprendente disimulo y con calmada voz:

─ ¡Buenos días! Disculpe oficial –decía acercándose –soy la Doctora Hanji Zoe, miembro superior de la Scouting Genomic, y una de las responsables del proyecto E.R.E.N., él –dijo señalando su auto –Es mi asistente y colega Moblit Berner ,quisiéramos también ver el área y saber que ha sucedido con la "carga".

El hombre miró de cerca las identificaciones que con tanta seguridad la profesional había sacado de su chaqueta negra. La miró desconfiadamente tomando la radio que portaba en el cinturón y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más en el perímetro, se comunicó con sus superiores.

─ _Recibiste ordenes de que absolutamente nadie podía pasar, diles que se retiren… la Scouting Genomic ya no tiene responsabilidad en este asunto._

─ Por supuesto general, cambio –miró a la mujer –Bueno, ya escuchó tienen que despejar el área.

─ Creo que ni tú, ni tu "general", han entendido del todo –Hanji se acercó al oficial con una mirada filosa, y con una voz que parecía intimidante; la calmada mujer de unos momentos atrás parecía una mercenaria a punto de negociar por la vida de alguien – No fue una amable petición, sino una orden.

─ Usted no tiene ninguna autoridad aquí –respondió acercándose un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y barba recortada, portando una gabardina negra, mirándola con autosuficiencia ─ Así que le aconsejo que se retire si no quiere que el gobierno tome carta en el asunto acerca de su intromisión en cargos que ya no son de su jurisdicción.

Ella lo miró retadoramente, sabía quién era ese hombre ambicioso, con oscura y dudosa reputación, y era todo un problema que tuviera las narices metidas en este asunto.

─ Ackerman –dijo remarcando la mirada –Oh bueno –prosiguió cambiando su semblante, como si charlara con viejos amigos –Solamente quería saber que había sucedido con el preciado fruto de mi trabajo, nada personal ¿sabes?

─ Bastante comprensible –respondió él con esa agria voz –Pero como le mencione, ese ya no es asunto de la SG, la noticia del incidente habrá llegado a sus oídos solamente porque su asistente sobrevivió al accidente vial que tuvo nuestro equipo…

─ ¿Acaso pensaban mentir acerca del suceso?

─ Doctora, jamás se le menciono a usted que se le pasarían nuevos informes a partir de que el proyecto pasaran a nuestras manos, fue muy inconveniente que su colega –decía mirando desde lejos al rubio –se metiera al traslado y una negligencia por parte de nuestro equipo permitirlo.

─ Ahora le haré una pregunta –Ackerman ahora la miraba a ella – ¿Cuál es la información que su asistente tiene que darnos? Por que sé que no vinieron en vano, usted viene a comprobar...

─ Ninguna.

Hubo silencio, hasta que por fin el hombre de la gabardina habló:

─ Es delito guardar información importante a los militares Dra Zoe.

─ ¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber? – preguntó la mujer encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo ignorancia al respecto –Es claro que lo sucedido ya es de su responsabilidad, Moblit únicamente vagó hasta la carretera para pedir ayuda al ver que la camioneta se hundió en el barranco. Si, ya sé que sería ilógico puesto que venían custodiados, pero usted no tiene idea de lo que la adrenalina hace cuando uno se ve en peligro, en este caso al ver él que el conductor de la camioneta estaba inconsciente y la caravana a bastantes metros para ayudarlos, instintivamente corrió a otra dirección por ayuda. ¡Oh vamos! No me mire tan desconfiadamente…Así es, el me llamó lógicamente por ayuda y nada más. Venimos hasta aquí para ver el desenlace…

─ Bien, el conductor de la camioneta murió en el accidente y dos más al resbalarse del barranco al intentar sacar el vehículo, alégrese que sea toda la información que le daré. Buenos días.

* * *

El periodista recogió los platos de la mesa y los puso en el fregadero, comenzó a lavarlos ante la mirada atenta de Eren.

─ ¿Nunca habías visto a alguien fregar los trastos? –interrogó el pelinegro ante la incomodidad que el menor le producía al estar muy cerca suyo. Eren lo miró, mas no dijo algo en su defensa, dirigió la mirada hacia el fregadero que rebosaba de espuma y dudoso, metió la mano en el agua haciendo movimientos lentos.

─¡Oi Mocoso! ¡Estas salpicando el agua sucia! – El castaño pareció no hacer caso pues,la sensación del agua en su piel lo mantenían divertido, metió la otra mano y saco ambas levantando la espuma y provocando que un plato de cristal cayera al piso haciéndose mil pedazos.

─ ¡Mira lo que has hecho, ni siquiera escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo! –De nuevo estaba ese tono de voz que hacía sentir a Eren extraño, como si algo se apretara contra su pecho, bajó las manos y la mirada.

─ Poner cara de perro regañado no es solución de tus malos modales –Dijo Levy inconscientemente con un tono un poco más amable, suspiró exasperado al ver como el joven se inclinaba ante el cristal y trataba de tomarlo.

─No seas tonto te cortaras…

Y antes que pudiera decir algo más, el castaño ya tenía la mano resguardada en la otra, mirando como un hilillo de sangre recorría su dedo índice, y un escozor invadía esa parte de su piel haciendo la sensación totalmente desagradable.

─Te lo dije –el pelinegro tomo una servilleta, agachándose agarró la mano del chico y limpió de ella la sangre. Eren miraba fijamente al periodista, el dolor seguía, pero por alguna razón supo que, esa persona _eliminaba _la sensación incomoda, y entonces sonrió. Levy alzó la mirada topándose de nuevo con los grandes y bonitos ojos del muchacho.

─Ten cuidado –dijo soltándole rápidamente la mano y levantándose con la misma velocidad –El mayor se dirigió al armario, sacó un recogedor y escoba pensando en lo problemático que era el muchacho. Lo correcto era llevarlo de una vez al departamento de policía para que ahí se encargaran de él, sin embargo…su comportamiento parecía indicar que necesitaba una atención especial, entonces ¿Llevarlo a la policía, a una clínica? Lo mejor era esperar a que llegara Mikasa con el rubio. Levy acostumbraba tomar decisiones una vez visto todas las posibilidades y parámetros de una situación. Regresó a la cocina para comenzar a barrer, viendo que Eren solamente lo seguía con la mirada.

─ ¿¡Qué demonios quiere ahora!? –exclamó Levy al tomar su celular que vibraba sobre la meseta anunciando en la pantalla una llamada entrante bajo el nombre de contacto "_**Molestoso Smith**__" _. Dejó la escoba a un lado para contestar.

─ ¡_Levy! ¿Qué crees? ¡El tiraje del número de este mes se ha vendido como pan caliente! Amigo mío hay que celebrar, ¡Vamos! Te invito a comer._

─ No dejas de chingar ni en mi día libre…

─ _Un periodista no tiene días libres._

─ Exacto, pero a lo que yo me refiero, es un día libre del cual no tengo que verte.

─ _Que cruel…Ni siquiera una muchacha me ha dicho que no en toda mi vida –_Decia Smith, con ese tono tan despreocupado que a veces molestaba a Levy ¿Cómo una persona como Erwin, que una vez tuvo tantos obstáculos, podía comportarse como si nada hubiera sucedido alguna vez? A veces por eso, era intolerante con el rubio; desde que le conoció, lo ha querido arrastrar como su marioneta para que las cosas le resultaran bien y le molestaba de alguna manera que así fuera la situación.

─_Iré a tu casa… ¿Cómo que de ninguna manera? Ya que no me has dicho que estas tras alguna noticia, iré para que celebremos._

Levy se sobaba el puente de la nariz, rogando a los cielos por paciencia. No negaba que Smith era su amigo, sin embargo tenerlo atosigando su persona no era muy agradable. Lo que el Ackerman no tenía ni idea, era que el rubio tenía cierto sentimiento especial por él.

Entonces, de nada sirvió que Levy le dijera que no, y tampoco era de esas personas que mentía para evitar a alguien, solamente le dijo un "Haz lo que quieras" Eso sí, antes de colgar giró encontrándose con el castaño que ahora intentaba manejar la escoba y replicaba los movimientos para barrer.

─Erwin, si vas a venir a joder gente, has algo a cambio…

* * *

El semblante de la doctora era de suma impotencia, se mordisqueaba los labios mientras conducía.

─ Maldito Ackerman –mascullaba ante la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

─ Nunca imaginé que ese individuo pudiera mezclarse con asuntos de la nación, es decir, ¿No es él…

─Rumores que nunca se le han podido confirmar, acuérdate Moblit, una de las muchas facetas del poder consiste también en tener al aliado más fuerte, y al enemigo de tus enemigos como tu amigo.

─ Comprendo que ante los civiles quieran cubrir una escena espantosa y así evitar una noticia que fueran fantaseada por las masas ¿Pero por qué ocultar la pérdida del espécimen ante las personas que podrían proporcionar más información acerca de él?

─ Por simple soberbia, creen tener la fuerza de controlar ellos mismos el poder que ambicionan…pero son tan ilusos, el resultado de años de investigación es mucho más que un simple resultado de laboratorio.

Aunque la científica le insistió a Moblit para llevarlo a una clínica y tratar el golpe de su cabeza, esté se empeño a que se dirigieran a su casa alegando que no era para tanto y solo pudiera cambiarse de ropa y descansar. Había muchísimo por hacer, la situación que se formaba apenas iniciaba.

─ Tengo una duda –Dijo el joven, con la mirada seria –Cuando le conté a usted que en ese momento… en el que creí que mi vida terminaría –Tragó grueso –al suplicar en voz alta, _él _pareció cambiar su mirada, pareció entender, más bien juraría que…reconoció mi voz.

─ No por nada eres de mi confianza –la de lentes sonrió ladinamente sin dejar de poner la atención en la carretera –Eres muy buen observador, a pesar de las extraordinarias circunstancias.

─ ¡Entonces…! –Los ojos marrones de aquel deslumbraron de sorpresa –¡Mi voz le fue familiar! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso él…? ¡Increíble!

─Así es Moblit… Así es… sus procesos mentales son hermosos, ¡sorprendentes! Es capaz de recordar hasta lo más remoto, cómo los bebés cuando escuchan la voz de su madre desde que están en su vientre, solo que _él _es capaz de manifestar dicha habilidad y de mantenerlo intacto. ¿De quienes fueron las voces que más ha escuchado bajo su aparente "letargo", durante todos estos años? –Era admirable cómo ella hablaba ahora con suma pasión a pesar de todo, cuando algo era de su interés genuino.

─ Tal vez no tenga idea del mundo exterior, sin embargo aprenderá, como consecuencia a la adaptación al ambiente al que todo organismo está obligado a desarrollar, si quiere vivir una vez que pisa esta realidad. –seguía ella diciendo cada vez con más emoción –Pero, ¡lo hará a una velocidad increíble! Sus conexiones dendríticas son cuatro veces más veloces que la de un infante promedio que empieza a caminar, básicamente solo con observar le bastaría aprender la locomoción para moverse, ¡el ensayo y error lo dominará enseguida! ¿Te das cuenta? Toda esta modificación genética favoreció un valioso desarrollo en las neuronas de un individuo cuya ciclo vital es prácticamente infinito ¡**Neurogénesis*** potencial!

─ ¡Vaya! –El doctor se llevaba la mano a la frente arrastrándola hacia arriba haciendo sus cabellos para atrás, tratando de salir de la sorpresa –Pero…

─ Lo sé –Hanji podía cambiar de faceta tan rápido, de una euforia tan repentina era capaz de pasar a una preocupación severa –El cerebro y la función mental siempre serán un misterio, tanta capacidad y tanta fuerza mental es capaz de dividirse en incontables proporciones. Estamos delante de un ser vivo que jamás ha tenido sentido de la realidad, y que por ende, una parte de sus cogniciones actuales están basadas en cosas completamente desconocidas, me atrevo a suponer que en puros instintos básicos. Lo inusual aquí, es que su desarrollo cerebral es tan elevado que paradójicamente utiliza todo su potencial, es decir, el 99 % que la población no utiliza. Es evidente, que con tu relato se demuestra que ha desarrollado capacidades extraordinarias.

─ ¿Esta diciendo que todo lo que causo…no fue consiente?

─ Es mi hipótesis…

─ ¡Buenas tardes! Justo a tiempo para la hora de la comida.

* * *

Levy entorno los ojos, saludó y le indicó a Erwin que pasará a la sala. Miró el reloj de la cocina, ya eran casi las dos de la tarde y Mikasa aún no regresaba. Esperaba que no tardaran más pues tenía que ver que solución tomar.

─ Por cierto –mencionó el rubio acercándole una bolsa al pelinegro –Pase a una tienda departamental y compré lo que me pediste, ¿Para que la ropa de esta talla?

─Para él –señaló el periodista a las espaldas de Smith, esté se volteó y vio a un joven mucho menor, pero más alto que Levy, con una bata de color vino que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, regalaba una imagen enternecedora a ojos de cualquiera, pues su rostro parecía inocentón al conocer a un extraño. Sin embargo, verlo en casa de su amigo, no le hizo mucha gracia al rubio…

* * *

_**¿Que piensan? ¿Creen que esto se pondrá más interesante?**_

_**En el próximo capitulo veríamos la reacción de Erwin. **_

_**¿Con quien se imaginan a Armin en una relación? y a ¿Mikasa, y Hanji?**_

_**Bueno, espero actualizar lo más pronto posible.**_

_**No olviden decirme que les pareció. **_

_**Los quiero!**_

_******Neurogénesis***_

_La neurogénesis, es la producción de las células del sistema nervioso central, es decir, de neuronas y células gliales_


End file.
